Fragments d'Ashunera
by Silvara
Summary: FE10. 'Yune a réunit et Ashera, gardé ; veuille Ashunera préserver et aider.' Courts moments en lointaine Hatari. - recherche Beta-Reader pour correction, pmsvp.
1. Murs d'orient

**-  
Murs d'orient  
-**

Le premier mois fut consacré à la sécurité des frontières. Un long ballet des conseils avaient alors commencé au sein du palais.

Le bureau de la reine semblait ne pouvoir désemplir. Elle avait après tout entreprit un voyage qui avait son prix. Il allait de soi que tout ce que n'avaient résolu les ministres lui reviendrait en urgence à son retour.

Puis était venu le temps des réjouissances ; la reine était de retour, et la déesse avait été retrouvée, réconciliée avec elle-même. Des travailleurs étaient venus prêter main forte aux serviteurs du palais pour terminer les préparatifs. Jeunes, anciens, aux visages lisses ou froissés ; le pas posé ou pressé, laguz et non laguz ; tout le monde s'activait pour les festivités.  
En attendant le discours officiel de son retour, les hôtes étaient logés au palais, se croisant parfois dans les couloirs d'un pas lascif, les démarches se singeant comme si tous n'étaient qu'une seule personne, un seul coeur, et Hatary sonnait une chanson d'égalité et de liberté.

Les esprits étaient à la célébration malgré ou à cause de la crise démographique qui menaçait le peuple.

Un géonome et trois astrologues le saluèrent en le croisant. Son sourire se délaya lentement sur son visage méditatif tandis que les toges et les queues lupines s'éloignaient, accompagnant leur pas dans un mouvement balancier. Les esprits étaient paisibles, optimistes. Ici, on ne détestait pas les contraintes, mais on concédait pour obtenir des droits ; et toujours pour le bénéfice du peuple, cet ensemble qui dansait sur une même mesure.

Comme il poursuivit son chemin, son regard glissa de côté. Des couleurs et des sensations, de la force et de la confiance lui chatouillèrent l'âme. Il s'arrêta pour l'attendre et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent lentement, refusant toujours de lui obéir.  
En partant, il savait qu'Hatary ne pourrait quitter tout à fait sa mémoire. Mais il ne s'était pas douté de la mesure qu'avait pu prendre sa nostalgie. De l'autre coté du continent, la reine avait été pressée, fixée sur ses objectifs et cela se ressentait dans toute sortes de choses. Cette différence s'affina à son oreille, au rythme des pas qui se rapprochaient. L'arche du corridor, bientôt les portes du cabinet... _Ah. _Un bras encercla sa taille.

"Que d'empressement." murmurèrent les lèvres près de son oreille. Il ferma les yeux en feignant de ne pas remarquer la lassitude de sa voix. Il lui sourit.

Quand elle repoussa les deux portes d'érable verni, il les entendit à peine se fermer. Violence et douceur se conjuguaient naturellement entre les mains de reine. Et avec une grâce féline (féline ?) les objets par ses gestes, étaient distribués sans faiblesse.

Il fit quelques pas dans le grand cabinet fendant la légère pénombre des lignes d'or de sa robe blanche. C'était dans cet espace que la reine passait souvent ses matinées, se frayant un chemin au travers des besoins écrits de son royaume. Ici les pièces étaient plus étroites qu'à Serenes, mais encoure bien vastes selon les normes des grandes maisons berocs. Les loups avaient besoin d'espace entre les murs. Le prince se souvint d'un temps ou l'impression de liberté lui était indispensable à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Juste un besoin de plus évincé par la force des choses.

Une main mâte traversée de lignes argentées se posa sur son épaule. Il inclina la tête vers elle en signe d'écoute.  
Elle lui montra l'extérieur et vit changer son expression. Les noirs souvenirs de Rafiel ne s'accompangaient plus de regrets, mais la tolérence de la reine était encore d'agréables répits.

Le balcon était aussi large que la pièce, le long de son chemin des dalles de céramique doré. La balustrade incurvée dessinait une délicate fresque où le soleil baignait la pierre froide. Un lierre avait pigmenté la rambarde crème de feuilles luxuriantes, et un escalier discret descendait vers un petit jardin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la rive, là où les plantes exotiques parsemaient l'herbe, près de l'étang flaqué de ses deux palmiers.  
Par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait vu sur Tellius au cours de ses voyages, aucun autre pays n'avait le charme franc et délicat d'un royaume qui n'avait plus connu de véritable guerre de l'autre coté du désert. La jeune nation d'Hatari était riche et glorieuse.

Rafiel s'assit dans l'herbe et rassembla son vêtement autour de lui. Le silence que renvoyait la nature à ses oreilles n'avait pas de prix. Hatari était semblable à un trésor caché, grande terre d'oasis lovée au pieds d'une chaîne de montagnes loin, loin au delà de l'étendue des sables. Nul n'eut pu deviner son existence qui n'y fut conduit pas la volonté d'Ashunera elle même.

La reine lui faissait face, assise à sa droite. Ses lourds bijoux en or tintillèrent avec une résonance magnifiée par le silence du vent. La main basanée trouva comme toujours le chemin de ses cheveux et il perdit un peu le sens du temps, laissant une mélodie muette courir dans sa tête, les lèvres toujours scellées. Dans cette paix vivifiante et immédiate, ils écoutèrent glisser le jour sous un ciel céruléen.

Laissant une furtive empreinte de ses lèvres, la reine se leva, et, resté sous le balcon, il regarda la fuite courageuse de sa jupe à l'art exotique et compliqué. La reine retourna à ses ministres, à son peuple, et le chant mourut, retournant à un coin caché de son esprit, ou il attendait de trouver un avenir et des solutions relevant du miracle pour, un jour, résonner à nouveau sur ses cordes vocales. Le soleil d'Hatari invitait facilement au rêve. Et, aux réveils difficiles, la source d'eau -quelle qu'elle soit- était souvent absente. Une heure, un jour où un an ; au combat, ailleurs, a l'aventure... 'Mais la reine détesterait cette idée... Il plissa les lèvres; la grimace brisa son visage lisse.

Le grand laguz se releva d'un geste lent, ondulé, et se releva un rien incertain. Le vent était devenu trop chaud sous les palmiers et il entendait presque Yune au rire invitant, Yune au rire enfantin... L'oiseau ne supportait plus de flâner sans but.

_J'aimerais que l'on considère chaque chapitre comme une seule histoire très ouverte. C'est ma maigre ma contribution pour le fandom de ces personnages. Une sorte de petit défi lyrique visant à laisser un sentiment de paix/mélancolie. __...Alors? Apaisé-e, agaçé-e, blasé-e ou endormi-e ? (Y a-t-il des francophones lisant Rafiel et Nailah ?)_


	2. Yune à la fenêtre

**-**

**Yune à la fenêtre**

**-  
**

**  
**  
_'Yune fait partie d'Ashera.'_ Il leva les yeux de l'ouvrage pour profiter un instant de la douceur du coucher de soleil. Le crépuscule descendait lentement sur le pays à la manière d'un voile de couleurs chaudes.

Rafiel ferme le livre et le ramène contre sa poitrine puis rassemble son vêtement.

L'escalier se résumait à un empilement de briques de terre cubiques sans rambarde. Il y avait de la poésie dans la rudesse de ces cubes fondés sur, et peints selon le mur.  
En le descendant d'un pas régulier, lui revient le souvenir de sa première promenade dans la cité.

Depuis l'arrivée de l'apotre, il n'avait pas connue d'athmosphere aussi conviviale et paisible à Begnion, mais ce qui l'avait vraiment marqué était l'architechture.  
Il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable à ces bâtisses aux toits plats, ocres ou blanches, flanquées d'escaliers rudimentaires...

Souvent amassés en raison du manque de place, les édifices avaient des couleurs variantes. On ne pouvait souvent juger de l'importance du quartier qu'en regardant les façades ; des fresques simples et élégantes venaient parfois souligner les arrêtes des constructions, et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait du palais, les masures perdaient du relief, gravures et dorures devenant simples dessins au fusain, puis disparaissaient... Et puis il entra au palais.

Lorsque la reine se retira de la pièce où il était installé - et où il allait sans doute demeurer avant longtemps - son premier réflexe fut de remercier la déesse. Il inspira profondément pour vider son esprit du trop plein d'informations et d'idées nées à son réveil.

_Ashera qui garde, écoute, écoute ce que j'ai sur l'âme_ Il pouvait entendre la brise qui s'infiltrait par les fenêtres entrouvertes. Les riches rideaux se gonflaient de soleil.  
_De ceux qui entendent, les ailes déployées, je veux te parler._ Sa pause fut brève, ce n'était après tout qu'une formule de politesse. Qu'était-ce que des ailes ? Un détail--

_Où que tu sois, toi qui conçois, Déesse de l'ordre,_ Le subtil sentiment de trouble qui croissait en lui depuis le début du psaume silencieux qu'il offrait devient trop dérangeant. Déjà il était en vie et libre - libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il avait eu la chance d'être secouru par la reine qui gouvernait ce pays et lui offrait alors l'hospitalité depuis... _'Presque une semaine. Heureuse que vous vous soyez décidé à ouvrir les yeux--'. _Une grande reconnaissance envers la déesse lui insufflait des paroles agréables pour celle qui ordonnait les choses et qui incarnait la paix. Il les lui offrit en chassant son malaise.

Rafiel y repensait à présent, traversant la nef du jardin clos au bout de l'aile sud du palais, laissant glisser son aura contre les rayons du soleils dans une osmose revigorante.  
Dans une région ou il aurait encore eu des des repères, huit ans en arrière, au milieu des visages, des souvenirs et des coeurs au delà des grandes dunes, il avait rencontré un être fascinant nommé Yune.

Mais dans ce pays, sous ce toit, il ne savait plus pourquoi sa propre histoire devrait être en ordre.**  
**


	3. Un chemin de nuance

-

**Un chemin de nuances**

-

Lorsqu'il entendit frapper, il hésita un moment. Le temps de ranger des souvenirs d'ailleurs. Il se leva dans un mouvement qui espérait mesuré. Deux coups. Elle ouvrit et s'excusa de son retard. _Un conflit entre propriétaires terriens..._

Sur son chemin, la reine fit glisser le voile qui drapait son buste d'un geste de l'épaule et posa l'artifice encombrant près de la porte. Elle médita un instant, puis son regard s'éclaircit et se focalisa sur lui. Lorsqu'il vit sa main s'approcher au coin de son regard, il ferma les yeux.

Elle remua distraitement les mèche dorées de sa tête, mais il sentit sa contrariété. En s'apprenant, ils avaient commencé par définir les heures des confidences, et seul le silence résonnait pour l'instant, alors Rafiel ouvrit les yeux.

Elle avait saisi le bout de son châle, faisait rouler ses doigts sur les franges, et il lui sourit pour capturer son regard vaguement soucieux. La reine sourit en réponse.

Dans les gestes familiers, s'était construit un certain confort. Nailah y puisait sa paix ; prenait du recul, _et lui il... _

"Un mois que le peuple attends de savoir. Je vais lui soumettre l'idée." Il reporta son attention sur elle, méditant un instant. Ce matin la reine avait quelque chose de céruléen ; une teinte légère et rafraichissante autour de son aura qui lui rapellait que les contrastes n'étaient pas toujours là où on les attendait.

"Cela va faire du bruit," dit-il simplement.

Elle serra ses doigts dans la paume de sa main et sa peau était chaude. Ou bien ses doigts étaient froids "Les anciens peuvent s'offusquer, mais les faits demeurent," murmura-t-elle.

Il opina du chef. _Tout se passerait bien._ La reine était convaincue.

"Pense-tu que Tellius nous acceptera?" Il pressa sa main et regarda les muscles glisser sous la peau cuivrée de son bras. Elle garda un instant le silence et il referma les yeux pour écouter la ville. Hatary était une vie entière. _'La reine était une histoire entière._ Il avait oublié l'ancienne.

'Selon les récits, Ashera aurait elle-même couronné Altina sur Tellius. Si la déesse a accepté Yune, Beignion devrai bien suivre son exemple.' Au fil des mots la reine serrait ses doigts avec conviction. "Il y aura toujours des frictions. Mais il faut que nous qui passions le désert, avant que l'inverse n'arrive." Son regard descendit sur le constraste de leur peaux.

"Rafiel."

Il releva la tête. "N'as-tu pas faim ?" Elle afficha un regard désapprobateur, et fit un signe du menton vers le plat oublié qui reposait derrière eux sur la table de bois vernie.

Il jeta un regard à son repas mais ses yeux restèrent sur la mâchoire irisée de soleil. Au travers des nombreux carreaux de verre, la lumière se découpaient en dizaines de rayons et le ciel était bleu d'été. Son regard glissa sur le cou mât, vers le creu de ses clavicules où la lumière avait caché un point de mystères. ''Les arbres sont lourds de fruits et la saison est belle."

Un vif éclat de vie s'affina dans les yeux de la reine. Lorsqu'elle sourit, sa voit prit un ton qu'elle voulut léger. "De rafraichissantes saveurs nous attendes."

"Je n'en ai guère trouvé celle que je cherchais dans le jardin du palais," le coin de ses lèvre s'incurva autour des intonations chantantes.

Un pas de côté, elle inclina la tête. L'ombre d'un sourire. Elle lâcha sa main. "Je sais ou en trouver d'agréables."  
Suivant encore des yeux le pan de la jupe qui s'éloignait devant lui, il comprit. Près de la porte, l'habit royal avait déjà reprit sa place sur les épaules de la reine qui attendait, main sur la poignée.

Oui, il y avait une part d'Ashera en Yune.


End file.
